


Close To The Heart

by wraithsonwings



Series: Since The Fall Timestamps [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of 'Since The Fall', a snippet that expands on the following moment from 'Poke The Bear':</p><p>"...he heard Will begin singing in the shower.  As always, he stopped to listen for a moment.  This was one of his favourite indulgences, one that would absolutely mortify Will, and so he kept it close to his heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/gifts).



> This is for Weconqueratdawn for all her help. *hugs*
> 
> I guess, in hindsight, I totally lied about not writing this week. ;)

The first time Hannibal heard it he believed it nothing but a dream. Something brought to him by fever, a musical rain filling the cabin, the sound of droplets falling, drowning out a beautiful voice. He cried in frustration as it faded away, as he faded away.

The second time, it was home. It felt of safety, security, and it took him beyond the pain and the illness. The beautiful voice was family. He knew it somehow, deep inside. He tried to place it but it was lost to the sound of water.  
  
The third time was the first time that he’d really heard it. He was of sounder mind, on his way to a full recovery. It was the shower that woke him. Running water taunting his full bladder. He'd eschewed the bedpan two weeks ago. He grimaced at the thought of barging into the washroom, but just as he prepared to knock, Will began to sing. He froze, stunned to find the voice from his dream to be real. It was soft, an old rock song, perhaps something from his childhood, a memory of a father he'd lost. Hannibal placed his hand over his heart, listened a moment more, before returning to sit on the edge of the bed. The sound of water drowning it out, so that he could only hear Will's voice echo in his mind.  
  
The fourth time was after a busy morning of packing and stocking. Will was sweaty and exhausted, Hannibal useless and irritable. They'd snapped and snarked, and Will had walked away. The shower had been running for half an hour before Hannibal went to apologize. He entered the cabin and found New Orleans. Will's voice another window to his past. He cocked his head to listen, much longer this time. The moment the water stopped, he retreated. His apology could wait a while longer for Will to return to the galley.  
  
The fifth time it was a shared memory. Hannibal intentionally sought it out. Preparing breakfast, he heard Will getting up. When the man asked if there was time to shower, Hannibal quickly affirmed. Entering the cabin, he was taken to the opera. Will hummed the same few bars, recognizable only as Hannibal had played the track just the night before.   He wondered if Will would care to learn the Italian. They had nothing but time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
